


Dinner, With You

by AlyssaPeverell



Series: Dinner [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: Harry and Severus arrange a dinner date.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Dinner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026373
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: Harry Potter Bingo





	Dinner, With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry Potter Bingo. Fill for my 'Muggle' square.

”Unspeakable Potter."

Harry stopped short at Severus' greeting. He waited between two windows which shone bright sunshine onto the floor to either side of where he stood for the other man to join him on the shadowed flagstones.

"What brings you to Hogwarts today? Finally starting your seventh year of schooling two years and a week late?"

"I was just up with Albus for a quick visit. And I sat my NEWTs over a year ago, as you are well aware."

"Am I? I don't recall seeing that in the Daily Prophet. I must have missed that article."

"Very funny Severus. I owled you when I received my results and you wrote back to congratulate me, said I learned better camping than in a classroom."

"Yes, well, you always did learn better through practical application than theoretical discussion. At least when it came to Defence, not in a class where one wrong ingredient could cause an explosion."

"You're right. Though I have come to understand potions theory a bit better than I did when I was in school."

"Private lessons from a Department of Mysteries mentor? More textbooks with notes in the margins?"

"No, nothing like that. Just studied on my own after the war ended and the conversations we've had in our letters…Since I'm here, can I ask why you stopped replying to my owls? You usually reply in two or three days. I've written you twice this month, no response either time. Is everything okay?"

"I am fine, Potter. I’ve just been too busy with student essays to write one back to you lately. And I’m sure the Chosen One has other people to talk to, someone your own age, not an old professor.”

“Busy, yeah ‘course. I have Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys, but Ron and Hermione are busy with their own lives. They’re away on their honeymoon right now actually. And I want to talk to you, I like talking to you, I like you. So...next time I send Hedwig, I could tell her to peck you until you write a response. Or, since I’m here, I could save her the trouble and ask you out to dinner.”

“Dinner? With you?”

“Yes, dinner with me. Ron told me about a new place he and Hermione tried last month, said it was brilliant. It’s an Italian restaurant in Muggle London, about three blocks from the Leaky Cauldron actually.”

Severus had been listening to Harry speak with the slightest upward curl to the corners of his lips, but when Harry mentioned Muggle, his face blanked like a stone, any hint of warmth gone.

“Ah, of course,” he paused to clear his throat, “a Muggle establishment is an excellent choice for avoiding recognition. Concerned your adoring fans will disapprove of your companion?”

“Definitely not,” Harry replied firmly. “I told you I hate all the attention. That’s why I chose a Muggle restaurant. I really appreciate that you’ve written me back, shared what you have, but letters only go so far. I’d like to get to know you better; see your expressions and actually hear your voice. And if we go somewhere in Diagon Alley, we’ll be interrupted every few minutes by someone and I don’t want that. I’m not trying to hide you, I’m not embarrassed to be seen with you, I just want to get to know you better because I like what I’ve seen of you since we started owling and I want to see more if you’ll let me. Will you let me? Come to dinner with me this Saturday at 7?”

Severus’ cheeks coloured a bit. “Very well. After your impassioned delivery, it would be rude to refuse.”

“Great!” Harry grinned.

“Shall we meet in the Leaky Cauldron? Then we can walk to this undoubtedly _brilliant_ restaurant together.”

“It’s a date. Care to walk me out, Professor?”

“If I must,” Severus gave a put-upon sigh, but walked Harry all the way to the gates and caressed the side of his face before turning to return to the castle. He was halted by a hand grabbing his sleeve. Harry darted in front of him, leaned up to give him a quick peck, said, “See you Saturday!”, and Apparated away before Severus could respond.

Touching the spot where Harry had kissed him, Severus whispered “Saturday” and strode back to the castle.


End file.
